Legends of Chima oneshots
by Relila
Summary: Great name right? Pretty basic. A bunch of unconnected one shots. Some pre-series, some post-series, some AUs mostly friendship and family fluff
1. Chapter 1

**(disclaimer, I do not own Lego, nor any of their shows/charters)**

 ** _Do all children ask such deep and psychological questions? Or is it just mine?_**

The king stuck his head in to the map/thorne room. There. A young cub a bright red mane. "Laval? What are you doing?" The cub looked up and giggled. "I make Chima happy!" The king walked in and knelt beside his son. A lion, crocodile, eagle, raven, wolf, gorilla, and rhino, all hand in hand, had been put on the map. "See I make Chima happy!"

The king looked down at his son who was busy making the figurines talk to each other. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" The cub repositioned the toys then climbed into his father's lap. "Why can't Chima be happy?"

"What do you mean?" The toddler pointed to the map. "Why can't Chima be like that." _Do all children ask such deep and psychological questions? Or is it just mine?_ "Daddy?"

"I don't know, Laval. Maybe when your king you can help Chima be happy." The cub pouted, "I don't wanta be king. You're king. If I'm king then that's means you'll be gone. I don't want you to leave."

Tears pricked his eyes. "Don't worry I won't I'm right here." The ginger yawned. "Now come on, it's your nap time."

"No it not." Lagravis grinned as he scooped up his heir. "I need a nap too so I'll be there with you." The toddler rubbed his eyes. "m'kay."

 **(A.N. I love little Laval! how about you? Do you like Laval as a small cinnamon roll, to cute for this world?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A scene that popped into my in to my head, takes place between "For Chima" and "Into the Outlands"_**

"Are you sure you want to go? I'm sure we could find someone willing to take your place." Lagravis watched as his son pack supplies for his upcoming quest. "I'm fine father, the fall was a week ago. It's not like I'm rushing into it with out it fully healed."

"Just because it's healed, doesn't mean it won't reopen." The prince held up his first aid kit and unceremoniously dropped it into his bag, "I doubt I'll need for my back though." Lagravis knew it was pointless argue, his son was a excellent fighter and had a gift for healing quickly. Add the fact that Laval was the one of the few beings that could keep the tribes from killing each other, no they really didn't have another option.

"Besides it's not like I haven't fallen before." Lagravis rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am aware." Jumping/Falling of things had been on of Laval's favorite thing to do as a cub. Beds, chairs, tables, rocks, stairs, trees and balconies had been Lagravis's worst enemy from the time Laval could walk. It had taken 3 broken arms, 5 broken legs, 1 broken back, and a countless number of sprains before Laval got in to racing.

The king sometimes wondered if Laval had purposely been reckless as a cub so he would be able to convince his father that letting a 8 year old on a speeder would look like the safest thing he'd ever done.

But then he would see his son, so gentle when he wanted to be, and he would put the thought out of his head. As smart as his son was he was better with loopholes and exception to the rules then cunning scheming.

As the king watched as his son hurried down to check that his speeder wasn't in need of any repairs. As he did something an someone had once said slipped into his mind. " _You don't have the right poster to wear a shield. You can't be so stiff."_

He watch his son closely, Laval had always had a way of holding himself that Lagravis could never mange. The graying king turned and hurried to his room. It might not be him going with his son, but it was the next best thing.

As he slid the iron shield from it's shelf he let a little bit of the tension leave him. He would not be going with Laval, but then again his wife had always been the better fighter.


	3. Chapter 3 (First AU one)

**I don't own.**

Human AU Pre-Series

Lagravis snickered as his older brother stomped up stairs. "Lagravis! Why?" He put on his best smile, "Why what Lavertus?" The blonde boy glared at his younger brother. "You know I was on a date with Crunket. So as we leave the movie theater I check my phone and I have 50 texts, 15 emails, and 25 messages in voicemail."

"I wanted your attention?" The ginger-ish blonde said innocently. The older one softened, "I saw the picture of the new painting you did. It looked really good."

"Thanks."

Lavertus let his brothers ridicules prank slid, for now.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Time skip two years to when Lagravis stared dating••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Lavetus why do I have 100 texts, 30 emails and 50 messages in voicemail?" The younger boy glared at the older. "I wanted to let you know I was making a cake. Was your date okay?" The wicked grin felt like a slap to face and Lagravis groaned. "This is pay back isn't it. For that one time... That was over a year ago."

"Well I decided to make a tradition."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Skip to Post Series Time•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"I heard Laval had a date." Lavertus grinned at his brother, who gave him a blank stare, which quickly turned to a wicked grin. "We must get started. 200 text, 60 email, 100 voicemails. It's alot to do in less than two hours."


	4. Fanger and Laval begin bros

**I don't own.**

Fanger sat next to the red head, legs drawn up to his chest. "Laval? Are you afraid of anything?" The lion turned to his guest, looking startled. "Of course. A couple of things, actually. Lossing people I care about, letting said people down...Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Fanger, if your afraid of something..." The young man paused. "If something's making you uncomfortable you can tell me. I'll try and fix it for you."

The saber curled into a smaller ball, "It's just so cold." Laval blinked, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. Glancing towards the window he studied the lack of leaves on the trees.

Last year Chima had a warm season and a cold one, with a transition season in between them. They believed it was a side affect of the Ice Tribes being healed. But this year did seem to be colder than last year.

"Fanger do you dislike the cold." He rested his hand on his friend's knee. "It-it just feels like I'm going to slip back into the dark." Footsteps, and when Fanger looked up, Laval was gone. He felt his eyes sting, and he lowered his head again. But then Laval was back with a large, thick blanket. He draped it around him.

"Better?" Fanger nodded. "Thanks."

"You're afraid of the cold, aren't you?" Fanger wrapped the blanket tighter. "It's stupid, not like any of you fears."

"It's not. I'm...Well I'm also afraid of heights. It's silly because I use to jump of everything, but then I fell of the bridge during a fight. I nearly died, and well suddenly jumping seemed a lot scarier."

Fanger looked at him. "You fly though, I saw you on the Phoenix and Eagle ships." Laval looked at his hands. "It's easier to deal with when I'm with friend. I knew they wouldn't let me fall, but it was still hard to get on the ships sometimes... It raised awkward question a couple of times."

He blushed, and Fanger let a small smile slip onto his face. "The others don't know about this, do they." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"Uh, no they don't. But you have to realized that it happen during Chima's Civil War, and it was actually Cagger trying to kill me that pushed off. And, well that would be awkward conversion." Fanger nodded, letting silence filled the air between them.

After a while the prince stood and offered his hand. "Come on Bucky, I want to take you to get some warmer clothes."

Fanger accepted his hand, and for the first time since he was healed, he felt that he had a true, genuine friend.

 **I LIVE! I was on family vacation for the last week**


	5. have a really old one, im sorry for not

**I don't own.**

 **I LIVE! I'm really struggling with writing right now, and I have a lot of stuff going on what with school. I think I'll be lucky to post once a month. Pulse I ve more stories up and I have to update all of them=stress. and I have a tendency to slip in and out of fandom's so please don't mad if I don't post for a while, ill slip back after a while. I just feel really bad bout not updating so here have like really old one :(**

 _Human AU_

Lagravis sighed as he locked the front door. He knew Laval helping the children's hospital but he was still a little worried. It had started to rain around noon, slowly growing worse.

A few minutes ago a flood warning and a tornado warning had been sent off. He wouldn't have been worried, the hospital had a wonderful severe weather shelter, but Laval had text him about an hour ago to tell him he was on his way home.

He grabbed a blanket like towel and folded it over the back of a chiar. He moved around the lager house finding ideal thing to do. His older brother stuck his head of his room, "Nervous much?"

"Laval's not back yet." Lavertus's face soften. "He'll be fine; you've raised one of the most capable boys I've ever seen." It was true, Laval was the one had proven Lavertus was innocent when he was charged with a firm he didn't commit, busted a drug gang, help find a eco friendly power source ECT. But all of that had been when he had his friends with him to help him, and Laval had no problem admitting he couldn't have done even of it without them.

Lavertus pulled the younger men into his room where he was working on his motorcycle gear. Lagravis watch though he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy listening for the rumble of the garage to shake the floor benthen him.

The clock stuck 10, Lavertus glanced towards the window as his brother tried to call his son. No answer. "It only takes an hour to get home form hospital, he should be here."

10:30, Lagravis called his co-workers Longtooth and Lonnex to see if Laval had stopped by. Nothing. Lavertus let a little more worry and panic slip on to his face.

11 had Lavertus pacing and Lagravis on the verge of a panic attack. 11:05 brought a low rumbling and shaking as the garage door opened. Both men ran down the stairs, Lagravis yanking open the door seconds before his son could.

"Dad!" Lagravis crushed his son in a hug, pulling away when he felt the boys doping wet clothes. He slid the towel form the chair and warped it around the teen. Then both of the brothers hugged him. "You nearly gave your father a panic attack." His uncle muttered in his ear.

"Sorry, my motorcycle wasn't made to ride in six inches of water", Lavertus chuckled. "Go take a hot shower, and put on some dry PJ's. I'll make something for you to eat." Laval ginned, he wasn't particularly hungry but if his uncle offered you'd be an idiot to say no.

Lagravis let the teen go and began to pull down home made hot cocoa mix. Lavertus nodded. "Yes he'll need some of that." Lagravis rolled his eyes. "It's nearly midnight, I'm not giving him sugar."

Lavertus snorted, "Sure little brother." Internally he was outlining what would happen when Laval came down.

 _Laval would come down in a sweat pants, a long sleeve shirt, and thick socks. He would eat some Chilli. Lagravis would fuse about him. Laval would roll his eyes and say that he was fine, only a little cold. Lagravis would have a cup of coca in front a boy before he could blink._

Lavertus couldn't help but snicker when it played out just like that.


	6. here take another crappy one

**I don't own.**

 **I just feel really bad bout not updating so here have like really old (Crappy) one :(**

 ** _Laval and Cagger unintentionally start a Water Fight_** _(war) **with Eris.**_

Laval and Cagger jumped off their speedorz, leaving them next to Forever Rock. Laval gave his friend a smile, "Ready to be shocked."

"You ready to lose." The Lion shrugged. "I didn't say I would win, I said you would be shocked." The Croc rolled his eye.

"Whatever, lets go." Laval pulled his shirt over his head. The boys both dived into the pond. Cagger, was in fact, a little shocked to see Laval a foot or two in front of him. His friend's storks were steady and surprisingly well done, especially considering that he hadn't even know how to swim a week ago.

The pair race for hours; Cagger won most of them, but Laval managed to sneak in one or two victories. When the duo finally stopped for a break, both were panting. "Man I-i never thought- you could swim-like that." The Corc said between gasp, before smirking at his friend who was to busy trying to refill his lugs.

"It was nothing compared to you." He finally say. The boys leaned on the edge of the pond, letting their soar muscles rest.

"Guys?" Eris landed in fort of them, looking relived. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you two everywhere!"

"We've been here all day." Laval cocked his head. "Why, what the matter?" The girl raised an eyebrow, what she was seeing sinking in suddenly "Laval were you _swimming_?"

"We were racing." The red head lifted himself from the water, before moving to his speedorz. Than he whipped around, running towards the pond, again. Eris barely had time to realize what he was doing before a huge splash hit her.

She stood spluttering for a moment. "Sorry!" Laval called, he did look sorry but Eris was suddenly feeling mischievous. So she gave the boys an evil look, all the while calling "No problem." then she flew off.

They looked at each other, "Should I be concerned?" The ginger asked his friend. "I don't think so. I mean Eris is pretty level headed...right?"

The boys deiced that they didn't want to find out. They hurried to dry off and get home, they had seen Eris use her smarts for devious reason before. And they weren't eager to be on the receiving end.

 **ps I know it's bad . i'm having a hard time getting everything I need to do done and as such I don't have time to write so I'm sorry I'm not dead plz forgive me**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own.**

 ** _Nightmares and Lullabies_**

King Lagravis woke to a clap of thunder. He could have sworn he heard a soft whisper. The king frowned, something wasn't right. He looked out the window. A small figure was standing on one of the balconies. The king's frown deepened. Tugging on his shoes he walked to the balcony where his three year old son was.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'"Your going to catch a cold." The prince turned to face his father. Lagravis knelt down to his level. "Laval?"

You left." The boy voice was thicker than usual. Lagravis leaned forward, squinting. Rain wasn't the only thing running down the prince's face, tears mixed with the rain. Panic wormed it way into his chest "Laval, what's the matter?"

"I was drowning and you just walked away. You didn't care." Lagravis pulled the shivering cub into his arms. "I would never leave you. It's okay." The rain on the king's face was join by tears. He hated seeing his cub upset.

He picked up the boy and carried him to king's room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once they were both in dry clothes Lagravis pulled Laval into his lap, rocking him gently. He softly sang

 _Who will draw a ring around the moon?_

 _Who will draw a line from star to star?_

 _Who will sing a pennies worth of songs?_

 _And tell them how in love we are?_

 _I will draw a ring around the moon_

 _I will draw a line from star to star_

 _I will sing a pennies worth of songs_

 _And tell them how in love we are._

The toddler try to sing the last verse but he was to tried to do more than mumble incoherently. Soon both father and son were fast asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day when Lennox and Longtooth walked into the king's room, both nervous because 'Laval isn't in his room, how are we supposed to explain that to him that his son just vanished?' However all tension left them when they saw the pair, curled up, protecting each other from nightmares.

 **I have one or two more than I going to end it, I might post more but their be separate**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'M IN MY SCHOOL PLAY AND I JUST GOT MY PART, WHICH HAPPENDS TO BE SECOND LEAD, SO THAT MEANS I HAVE LESS WRITING TIME. I MIGHT BE ABSENT UNTILL MAY. I AM SO SORRY! THAN YOU FO UNERSTANDING!**


End file.
